


Hiding

by FanfictionFever



Series: Whumptober [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 12:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionFever/pseuds/FanfictionFever
Summary: One final quest, then he would propose. It was meant to be simple, but now Percy is afraid of Annabeth dying.





	Hiding

A hand covered his mouth as Percy sat, back to the wall. Black hair was plastered to his face by sweat and blood, clothes dirtied and almost in pieces on his skin. A long gash was evident on his left side, unattended to due to lack of time and supplies. Annabeth, his girlfriend, sat beside him in more or less the same condition. 

“Come out come out where ever you are~” a voice rang out, though neither of them bothered to move. Of course they didn’t. If there was a woman looking for you just so she could take your own weapon and shove it into your stomach would you? Maybe if you had a death wish. Oddly enough, Percy has decided he was done visiting the Underworld for now. 

The two have literally been to hell and back. They had enough death to last someone a lifetime. Which felt odd to think, but it wasn’t like there was any other way to really say that without it sounding weirder. 

He felt Annabeth’s hand move to his, gripping it with all her might. They never really accepted defeat. After all this is the woman he has been through so much with. He turned down immortality for her. As if he was going to let some monster kill them before they could even manage to get married. The smell of smoke filled his nostrils as he took a deep breath, moving just the slightest to peek around the corner. 

Empty. 

But she wasn’t gone. Percy could sense her still around. All of the hairs on the back of his neck were standing straight up, and he felt completely alert. 

_Tap._   
_Tap._   
_Tap._

Her heels hit the ground, giving the softest sound. She wasn’t in sight, but she was close enough for him to hear. That meant she was still close enough to block the only exit out of the place. If the two of them didn’t get out anytime soon, then they would surely burn with the place. Fire already surrounded them on both sides, getting closer by the second. 

Think. 

Your dad is Poseidon and you can’t even save yourself from going down in a house fire? 

Pathetic. 

Annabeth squeezed his hand, catching his attention almost immediately. She gave a look before giving a smile. Athena kids could not real minds as far as he knew, but Annabeth had this thing where she always knew when he needed what. Right now she knew he needed comforting, needed ideas, needed something to get them out of the situation alive. If she could think of something she would have.   
Maybe it was sign, the fact Annabeth didn’t have any ideas right now. Maybe it was the fates saying, ‘look it’s your time to go.’ They had cut the string finally on Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. He looked into her eyes, shifting now so he could face her. He held in a sound of pain, though Annabeth seemed to know how hard that was for him. A worried look shot across her face before a smile showed. 

‘_Well._,’ she seemed to say, ‘_this is it._.’ 

It took a lot for her to admit when she was screwed, but this time she seemed to let it go. To give it up. There was no running. Neither of them had their weapons - both were in the clutches of the dreaded monster still locking them in - and neither had much energy. If they stayed, they burned. If they didn’t burn they were killed, and if not that then Percy would die of blood loss. 

He slowly felt himself relax, a smile showing as he nodded. “It was an honor fighting alongside you, Wise Girl.” He whispered, voice hoarse and soft. “I love you.”

Tears seemed to show in their eyes at the same time. “You too, Seaweed Brain. You will always be my hero.” 

With that, the two leaned in, lips connecting in what may as well be their last shared show of affection toward one another. Once they parted they smiled, bodies shaking. A light laugh left her lips as a small chuckle left his. Just to think he was going to propose tomorrow after they came back from their final quest. It seemed like they wouldn’t. 

“On a count of three?” She asked, hands moving to cup his cheeks softly. 

“One.”

“Two.”

At the same time, the two said three, both jumping from the hiding spot to attack. No more hiding. They either lived together or died together, but no more hiding.


End file.
